Project Summary The California Department of Food and Agriculture (CDFA) supports several food safety programs that are well-positioned to participate in projects that explore the practicalities of an integrated food safety model. California?s Egg Safety and Quality Management (ESQM) program provides an important and unique opportunity for realizing such a project consistent with the goals of furthering a national state-federal integrated food safety system. In accordance with the U.S Food and Drug Administration?s (FDA) goals to achieve a mutual reliance agreement with states in order to fulfill the Food Safety Modernization Act?s requirements, CDFA/ESQM intends to efficiently utilize its existing state inspections and data to feed into a risk-based inspection process and provide technical support and training to states. Through this funding opportunity, ESQM plans to hire an Environmental Scientist in order to work with FDA to develop a Risk-Based Point System that will be used to determine frequency of inspections. The point system will also be used to determine the type and method of inspections. Collected data will be analyzed during the project period so that recommendations for adjustments in methods or protocol can be made. CDFA/ESQM will work with the FDA in developing shared information systems that are accessible to both agencies. These systems would include data collection, firm identifying and registration information, real-time inspection results, and risk assessment status. These goals target the development and execution of a national integrated food safety system